


Please Don't Rush Me

by Shylittlebunny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Bunny!Felix, Bunny!Jisung, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox!Jeongin, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Puppy!Hyunjin, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, Wolf!Chan, puppy!seungmin, the others will show up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shylittlebunny/pseuds/Shylittlebunny
Summary: Felix, a Rabbit Hybrid, had an awful start to university, at least not what he expected. Now apartment searching, he comes across someone he might be able to trust, who may actually want to be around him.Third year Wolf Hybrid, Christopher Bang.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Stray Kids work and I'm kinda nervous but mostly excited to share!! These boys are my babies.
> 
> Ages are as of 2019.
> 
> I suck at summaries but enjoy!

Felix’s first semester of university had not been particularly kind to him, but realistically, university was never really that kind to anyone. He had chosen to pursue a bachelors degree in education (early childhood studies) and was very confident in his decision, even after he looked at the intense workload and still when his mother had pleaded and advised him against it. 

It wasn’t that she or anyone else thought Felix wasn’t fit for the job, because anyone could see that the young boy loved to help others and enjoyed being around children, especially given how excited he gets at the chance to play with his younger cousins at family gatherings. No, his mothers main worry was that he wouldn’t be taken seriously or that he would never get a job out of it once he graduated. 

The world in the age that it’s in, is still in a time where hybrids are treated as less than by the mass majority of the population, or generally, the mass majority of those who are in charge of businesses and hiring people, and really to a university student those are the people that dictate your future. 

However in spite of all the discrimination happening in the world around him, Felix paid it no mind when making his final decision. He wanted to help kids learn about the world, and if he could help shape the minds of younglings to believe that everyone is equal no matter who or what they are, then he wanted to take that chance. 

As a Netherland Dwarf Rabbit hybrid, Felix is playful, curious, and intelligent. With a set of small, upright ears atop his head of dark brown hair. He’s also extremely affectionate, especially with friends. 

However he’s also sensitive to others he surrounds himself with, and one of the major grievances in his first year was his obnoxiously classist, human roommate. Felix originally had the thought that living on campus would be the next step into being a fully fledged adult. Moving out of his country home to stay in a campus dorm, seemed like the obvious choice considering his family home was over four hours away, and he really couldn’t see a downside. 

Felix got along with strangers any day of the week. He’s friendly and sociable and enjoys learning new things about people. He’s one of those people that don’t mind when the cashier takes a little extra time scanning his groceries because they’re chatting up a storm. So he really didn’t see a problem with sharing a room with a stranger, especially since they would already have the whole “stressed university student” thing in common, so what could go wrong?

A lot could go wrong, apparently. When your randomly assigned roommate has the superiority complex of a demigod and still believes hybrids should be pets and not be on the same level in society as regular ol’ humans, there’s bound to be some clashes. Who also for some reason also unfortunately believed rabbit hybrids to be among the weakest of species, which made things ten times worse than they would have anyway. 

After being subject to many instances of verbal abuse and the other boy harshly pulling at his fluffy tail or ears, Felix made the decision to start looking for off campus apartments where he wouldn’t need to worry about anyone but himself. 

However living alone, as in being the only one who pays the bills, is a bit too much to ask of a nineteen year old that still gets an allowance from his parents and is currently unemployed. (Although he does have a job trial starting the week following so the future doesn’t look so bleak). So that meant looking for someone he could trust enough that he would be comfortable living with because at least in that scenario, there’s some form of choice in who you’ll be sharing a kitchen and living space with. 

Which is where we find our young Felix, currently looking through flat mate advertisements on his laptop. Adorned in an old hoodie and sweatpants, sitting cross legged on the floor of his best friends bedroom, and groaning after reading every disturbingly off putting page. 

“Oh god,” Felix groans, with a mixture of disgust and awe. Jisung, a Holland Lop hybrid, who is currently in the midst of an intense game of overwatch, briefly looks up in interest.  
“Must be under five foot seven, male only, preferably ‘prey’ species hybrids. What the fuck? Dude, I’m never going to find a flatmate that isn’t completely disgusting, has a thing for hybrids or isn’t ridiculously expensive. What am I gonna do? I can’t keep depending on your parents kindness, I feel like I’ve already stayed long enough,” Felix asks as he brushes his fingers through his hair in frustration. Jisung stares flatly at him. 

“You could always ask Hyunjin, he seems to know everyone and everything, maybe he’ll know of someone looking?” Jisung proposed, tilting his head, not breaking eye contact with his television screen.  
“Most people in my course are either already happily in student housing on campus or just don’t talk to each other,” the music composition major explained.  
“In any case it’s better than making your own advertisement and attracting these kinds of people towards you directly. Can you imagine having to write out that you’re a hybrid?” He snorts. Felix rolls his eyes rests his elbow on his knee, and his chin on his palm in defeat.  
“You’d get all the humans that wanna pat you all the time and just wanna be around you because of the fact you’re a hybrid. Come on, let’s ask Hyunjin.” Jisung says with finality as his character dies for the third time. He sighs and exits the game, pulling out his phone to check any messages. 

Felix and Jisung met at orientation before classes started for the semester. Well, that’s when they were able to meet properly in person. They had started talking a few years before on social media when they were in the middle of their hormone filled, high school years. After finding out they were going to the same university after years of talking, they planned to meet on campus, and if they thought they were the best of friends before, they were nothing but inseparable now. With Jisung’s parents house being within a half an hours train trip out of the main city, the boys spent majority of their downtime together, and the family home would often be Felix’s safe haven if anything were to happen with his past roommate. 

“I’ll text him and ask, but should I just flat out bring it up? Or is that, like, rude?” Felix asked, picking up his phone that was resting beside him. Hyunjin was another first year, studying a bachelor of design (interior and spatial design) who Felix and Jisung also stumbled upon during orientation. The Great Dane hybrid stood tall amongst the other first years gathered for the campus tour. Both Felix and Jisung were staring starry-eyed at the pretty taller boy to the point he noticed and looked at the two bunnies to question them, but his gaze turned soft and decided to approach them, stating that he was happy to see other hybrids starting the same year. 

“I’m sure he won’t care, just ask” the holland lop stated as he flopped on his bed comfortably, looking through his phone for anything remotely entertaining. 

Just as Felix was about to ask whether he worded his text right, Jisung bolted upright, proceeding to scare the absolute shit out of the other bunny boy. 

“What? What is it?” Felix asked, concerned. 

“Some third year in my course is looking for a flatmate,” Jisung said with a serious look on his face as he rapidly read his phone screen.  
“He posted on the course discussion page on Facebook, seems like an alright guy. I’ve heard his name a few times from lecturers. You wanna read?” He asked, handing his phone to Felix. 

Turning the phone so it was the right way up, Felix read the social media post. 

FLATMATE WANTED

• Located close to Campus.  
• Room fully furnished with a bed, wardrobe, desk and chair.  
• Flat equipped with AC and heating.  
• Shared bathroom, kitchen and living area.  
• Convenience stores within walking distance.  
• BILLS AND INTERNET INCLUDED IN RENT. 

Must be okay with hybrids as I am one, but anyone is welcome! Room recently available due to my last flatmate transferring universities. 

If anyone’s interested PM me on here and I’ll be happy to meet up somewhere on campus to see if we get along first! 

Look forward to hearing from you!!  
\- Chris Bang

Felix read and reread the ad with raised eyebrows and apt attention. 

“So? What do you think?” Jisung asked with wide eyes, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“It almost sounds too good to be true but he seems really nice?” Felix said in a way that formed a question. 

“He sounds perfect! Unless he’s like a super creep IRL,” which Felix whined at.  
“Though he doesn’t sound like it, and I’ve only ever heard good things about the guy, apparently really talented too!” The enthusiastic boy continued.  
“Hey, maybe once you move in I could learn something from him,” Jisung said with a smirk. Felix levelled him with a good old ‘I’m done with you’ face and handed the other boy his phone back. 

“Should I message him? Or like, should you? Since he’s in the same course and all?” Felix asked, as he fiddled with the hem of his sweater. 

“You should! And just do it from your account and just mention me because it might be weird for an education major to be scrolling through the composition student page,” Jisung reasoned. 

“Fine, fine, okay I’ll message,” Felix replies nervously. The dwarf rabbit unlocked his phone and opened Facebook to search for Chris’s profile. Once he was found, he noted the profile picture. 

“He’s a wolf hybrid,” Felix stated, shocked, eyebrows raised as he studied the older man’s (albeit attractive) features. 

“And you’re checking him out,” Jisung chuckled as Felix spluttered out a very quick ‘am not!’ in retaliation, as he blushed ever so slightly. 

After a good few minutes of silence, of Felix typing out and backspacing and re-typing out his message to Chris, he looked up at the lop bunny. 

“Okay, tell me if you think this sounds okay?” Felix paused, waiting for Jisung to not his head attentively.  
“Hi Chris, my friend showed me the ad you posted on the course discussion page about looking for a new flatmate and I’d like to express my interest!! I’m a first year education major, and I’m fully committed to staying long term! Would it be possible to meet up sometime so we can chat and see how we go? I’m free all week this week, look forward to your message! Felix.” Said boy looked up hesitantly to spot Jisung’s smile. 

“I think it’s fine, just send it!” He said impatiently. Watching the other boy press the send button and sigh. 

“Okay, it’s gone.” Felix day as he watches the little empty circle with a tick fill in blue once it had delivered. Not a long moment later, he watched as a like green dot appeared next to Chris’s and Felix’s eyes widened.  
“Oh shit he’s already online,” he added, watching with rapt attention, as three little dots appeared. Felix’s usually upright ears were flopping down as he prepared himself for the worst. Maybe someone had already asked him and it’s no longer available? Maybe Chris won’t like him? His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the screen. 

Jisung, who had leant forward to watch, noted the others nervous behaviour. He moved a delicate hand to stroke through the other’s hair in effort to calm him a little. 

“Lix,” He said with soft features, as Felix looked up at him.  
“If this doesn’t work out there will always be more, we’ll just have to keep trying.” Jisung added trying to reassure the younger, but it didn’t take long for Felix’s phone to alert that he had an unread message. To which Felix hastily unlocks his phone with lightning speed so he could read the message. Jisung stares on, his expression still soft. Felix looks up to meet Jisung’s eyes with a relieved smile. 

“He wants to meet me,” He said softly with a small smile that slowly started to grow wider, until his smile became so wide it was infectious and Jisung couldn’t help but smile wide too. 

“I knew he would! When? Did he say a time?” Jisung asked bouncing up and down slightly from his spot on the bed. 

“He asked whether tomorrow was okay, around two because has has a morning shift. I should say yes right?” Felix said glancing down at his phone again. 

“Yes! Obviously!” Jisung quickly answered, watching as Felix typed away on his phone and looking satisfied with himself after pressing send. He let out a satisfied sigh after setting his phone down again.  
“Okay good, now that that’s all settled come up here and cuddle me I wanna put on a movie,” Jisung whined with a cheeky smile on his face. Felix could only roll his eyes fondly and join his best friend on the bed, ready to not move for the rest of the night. 

•••

Felix was nervous. He was so nervous that he tried on three different outfits before being pushed out of the house by Jisung (lovingly of course). In the end he still wasn’t too satisfied, but there’s nothing wrong with black jeans and a clean hoodie with a denim jacket over the top. 

The boys had ended up watching three movies back to back fuelled on Jisung’s mom’s hot chocolate and ended up passing out in each other’s arms in the early hours of the morning. 

Felix and Jisung, being the same age and both the same species of hybrid, were extremely comfortable with each other. Cuddle piles were always a norm if those two were involved. During the break, Jisung had held a movie night at his house while his parents were out of town visiting family, where their little rag tag bunch of friends watched an unhealthy amount of movies and played video games until their eyes hurt. Which too, ended up in a mixed breed hybrid cuddle pile. 

Among this group of friends was Hyunjin, who Jisung had actually taken a while to warm up to. Seungmin, a floppy-eared Doberman hybrid, first year photography student who had also met Hyunjin on the first day, and Jeongin, a Fennec Fox hybrid. A year younger than the rest and not yet at university, Jeongin had been in a similar situation to Felix, whereby his family home was far out of the city, so he moved into a unit with Seungmin once he was old enough and finished high school. He had met Seungmin through similar circumstances that Felix found Christopher’s advertisement. 

Back to Felix’s current crisis, as he was walking through campus to get to the cafe Chris had suggested they meet at, he couldn’t calm his nerves. He didn’t want to get his hopes up in case they didn’t click, but he was also extremely excited to meet someone who genuinely seemed like a nice person. 

The coffee shop came into view and Felix took deep breaths as he approached the building. He knew he could do this, he wanted to meet him, this wasn’t scary and won’t end up like the last one. Chris will be different, he knows it. 

Felix opened the door of the cafe, the bell above the door chimed lightly alerting the staff and patrons of his arrival. He quickly surveyed the area in case Chris was already there though he knew he was still a few minutes early. However it only took a brief moment for the boy to spot the wolf sitting at a small booth off to the side. Said boy had looked up at the noise and was currently looking at Felix, once both boys had realised who the other was, a beaming smile spread across Chris’s features and with relief, a tentative smile reached Felix’s lips as well. 

With some of his nerves alleviated, Felix walks over to the little hidden away booth. Chris stands as he gets closer, and reaches his hand out. 

“Felix?” Chris asks, mostly as a formality. Said boy smiled, nodded and reached for the others hand. Felix couldn’t trust his voice just yet. The other boy stood a bit taller than Felix but not by much, his silvery wolf ears looked fluffy atop equally grey fluffy hair. Honest eyes connected to Felix’s own and he felt a genuine smile stretch his across his face. The warm hand in his hold gripped firmly, bigger than his own comparably small hands. Chris then gestured for the both of them to sit at the booth. 

The smiley wolf seated in front of him was other worldly handsome, and Felix might have just needed a moment to catch his breath. 

“Thanks so much for meeting with me,” Felix started and Chris let out an airy laugh, already endeared. 

“It’s my pleasure, really, thank you for answering my ad! I know it may be a bit unorthodox to meet at a different place, but I just really wanted an equal ground to get to know each other a little. I’d feel a bit overbearing if I was super comfortable in the apartment and you weren’t,” Chris explained.  
“Just feels more, um, or I mean less pressured or tense on neutral ground, and I wanted it to feel like a casual meet up,” he added with a wide smile, which Felix couldn’t help but mirror. 

“I really appreciate it, honestly.” Felix said, as his eyes looked to the folded menu that sat at the end of the table. His eyebrows raised, looking back to Chris.  
“Have you ordered anything?” He asked, Chris glanced at the menu also. 

“Ah, no I haven’t. I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I thought I’d wait.” Chris said, confidently. 

He's screwed. 

If Felix was nervous before, his heart rate had really kicked up after that. Chris was not only handsome but charming too, and the bunny could hardly take it already. 

After a short discussion about their usual coffee orders of choice when they pass through for classes, and Chris refusing to let Felix pay on the basis that “there’s always next time” with that dashing smile of his, they settled back down. 

“So Felix Lee, tell me about yourself, and I mean that in the most casual way possible. I swear this isn’t a job interview,” Chris said with mock seriousness, causing Felix to laugh. 

“Well I’m twenty years old, currently in my first year of a degree in education and I hope to work with kids someday! I really like playing around and stuff but I also really want to give younger hybrids someone familiar to depend on, because I feel like there aren’t enough of us out there and especially weren’t there when i was younger. So I want to be a part of a more equal and representing world.” Felix said, but felt as though it might had been a bit too serious.  
“But uh, I like video games and comic books, and staying inside a lot too! Movie nights with friends are my favourite things to do because I like being close to people but only like, select people,” Felix rambled. As much as he loved talking to people, there was something about Chris that made him nervous to the point he wasn’t quite sure of what to say. He really wanted Chris to like him. 

Chris looked at Felix as if he was hanging on every word the other boy said, as he smiled with dimples on display. 

“I think what you’re doing is incredibly good for the world, and I really hope you go on to do those things. My passion is far less noble but uh, I really enjoy making music and I guess putting my words out in to the world through music is something I want to do forever,” Chris said, and even though Felix could have rebutted his claim that it was less noble, he wanted to lighten the mood a bit. 

“You aren’t some kind of Soundcloud rapper are you?” Felix questioned, an eyebrow raised and a cheeky smile pulled across his lips. 

“No no! Oh god, I mean like, technically yes? But no.” Chris laughed.  
“I swear I really do put a lot of meaning behind my lyrics, but uh, the tracks I have already made may or may not be on said cloud website.” He added causing the both of them to laugh. 

And just like that, with the air light and the coffee shop atmosphere keeping both boys cozy and warm, they continued to talk about anything and everything with content smiles on their faces, until the sun almost touched the horizon again.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the apartment:
> 
> Felix has too many thoughts.
> 
> Jisung to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd! So please forgive any errors.. Enjoy!! <3

The trip back to Jisung’s family home was a quiet one, with the evening rush of workers finished for the day having already passed through, it was only the few souls who stayed out later that were hastily returning to their warm homes. 

Felix was both tired from all the nervous energy and equally incredibly awake from excitement of what was to come in the next few days. 

After the boys had gotten past the awkward stage of first meeting someone new, they realised their personalities complemented each other’s really well. Both boys enjoyed being out with friends from time to time, but also both valued alone time too and there was just something about Chris that made Felix feel comfortable, like he didn’t need to keep walls up around to protect himself. 

Felix smiled as he recalled how Chris spoke to him. It was as rare to be treated so openly equal, and the wolf boy made Felix feel so accepted and listened to. 

Even in today’s society it was still considered rare for ‘prey’ and ‘predator’ hybrids to interact, much less get along. The newer generation was the first to find and advocate for comfort in familiar animal counterparts and not discriminate against each other, at least that’s what the more vocal are fighting for. 

Hybrids had already faced so much backlash just existing amongst humans that there didn’t need to be any negativity coming from within, but of course that’s not a behaviour that’s easily changed. 

By nature, similar species or breeds tend to flock together, whether it be friendship groups formed in school years, romantic relationships or even business partnerships later in life, most species or breeds favoured familiarity. However with that, came a distinct hierarchy and prejudice, distinctly between those who were categorised as ‘pet’ species or ‘wild’ species, and then another food chain like separation within.

Humans had a vague idea of the hierarchy within the hybrid civilisation simply by observation of the animal kingdom. Usually ‘predator’ hybrid species are more valued and more dominating within the hybrid society and those who were commonly ‘prey’ species were discriminated against as they were seen as inferior to their typically ‘stronger’ counterparts, and as a result, received even worse treatment by the human population. 

Although not as discriminatory as earlier years, it mostly came in the form of university application and job denial, even though there are several movements to get these practices monitored by law.

According to the common stereotypes of their society, Felix and Chris should not have gotten along as they did so easily, but both boys exhibited features that weren’t perceived as common for their breeds anyway, of which complemented each other so it was hard for them to not form a bond.

To the outside world Felix as a rabbit hybrid was seen as pliant, fragile and soft. Where he may behave in that way from time to time, he was more accurately seen as headstrong, loyal and stubborn, especially when it came to his world views and passions. 

On the other side, Chris as a grey wolf hybrid was seen as dominating, controlling and intimidating from outsiders, but the smiley wolf was far from it. Where he may become protective to a fault when it came to his loved ones, Chris was incredibly caring and considerate of those around him, and Felix could feel the comforting aura coming off of him even during a first meeting.

Felix was so overwhelmingly happy and he was excited to get to know the boy more, and equally excited to tell his best friend about him.

“How did it go?! Was he friendly?! He didn’t try anything weird did he?” Jisung practically toppling both boys over as soon as Felix had opened the front door, barely giving the other boy room to breathe and take off his jacket.  
“Was he like, scary? Threatening?? Or like a total sweetheart? From what I’ve heard he could be either,” he asked excitedly. Felix pushed the hyper bunny boy away to start making their way to Jisung’s bedroom.

“I think it went well. Like, really well,” he laughed.“He’s so nice, and welcoming, and so, so, like,” Felix’s hands gestured wildly trying to find the right word as they made it to the other boys room.  
“Warm? Like, kind and nice, yeah.” Felix decided with. Walking into the room and both boys immediately flopped onto Jisung’s bed.

“Okay so I take it that’s a yes, then? Like, he likes you and he’s nice, so you’ll move in?” The curious boy questioned.

“Obviously it’s not, like, set in stone just yet. He wants me to be sure I like the place and that I’d be comfortable there.” Felix explained, as he looked at the glow in the dark stars Jisung had stuck to the ceiling.  
“Wait, so you guys didn’t visit the apartment after meeting up? Didn’t he just want to meet up on campus to see if he likes you and then you’d look at the apartment?” Jisung asked.  
“Isn’t that why you took so long?” He added, rolling onto his stomach so he could look at the other boy, now that they were completely side by side. As they made eye contact, Felix lightly blushed.

“Well,” he started, unsure of how to word what he wanted to say.“We uh, we ended up staying and talking for quite a while. Like when I say he was really nice, I mean like it was so easy to just talk and be around him. So we kinda just, kept talking.” Felix explained and looked back at the ceiling. 

“Why are you sounding like some cheesy drama right now, wouldn’t it have just been easier to go to his place while you were both together? So you don’t get lost on the way there on your own?” Jisung questioned.  
“First of all, I won’t get lost I’m great with directions thank you very much, and secondly, by the time he brought it up it was already getting dark and he said he didn’t want me to take anything the wrong way, or make me feel uncomfortable,” the boy explained.“Besides, if I get lost I can always call him,” he added as an afterthought.

“Okay this guy is either a genuinely nice guy or he can play the part really well, and I have to know, did he offer his number or did he ask for yours?” Jisung asked wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Felix stared at him furrowing his eyebrows, questioningly.

“Why does it matter?” He rebutted, as he pushed Jisung away from him, laughing lightly. 

“Just asking, just asking! Just thought I’d have a better idea of the guy,” he replied, laughing back as he shrugged.

“Well, for your information, he asked if we could exchange numbers so that I could call him when I get to his place, so he could come down and get me,” Felix lightly blushed, playing with his fingers. 

“Oh? That’s cute,” the other boy smiled, then sighed.“Okay, I’ve tried to find a fault but he seems genuine from what I can tell. I did a bit of stalking on his socials and he seems like a really cool guy, and talented too. Like, I was half joking before when I said that I want to meet him, but now I really want to meet him,” Jisung said honestly.  
“So when are you checking out the place?” He asked.

“Tomorrow.” Felix answered, closing his eyes.“I’ve got the address, I’ll meet him there sometime around midday. Right now though,” the boy sat up and wiggled his eyebrows.“Pizza?” He asked with a wide smile growing. Jisung mirrored the other boys big smile and nodded.

“Hell yeah,” he answered. 

•••

Felix took a deep breath, as he adjusted his his jacket and pulled out his phone. He had arrived at Chris’s apartment building quicker than he expected, and like the older had told him, it was easy enough to find. It was on a street tucked away from the busy main roads, but still close enough to hear a little traffic if you paid enough attention to it. 

The building from the outside looked as if it were built sometime in the early two thousands. Only four storeys tall, with light, grey coloured brick work. The front of the building was sectioned off by a short wall, covered in a well kept leafy plant with its vines slightly flowing over towards the roadside. An archway, with the same type of foliage growing up the sides, showed the way to the front entrance of the building. 

Modern, but homey, and Felix liked it already. Unlocking his phone, he pressed on Chris’s contact to call him. After two tones, he picked up.

“Felix, hi,” he answered, and Felix could swear you could hear the smile the other boy wore.

“Hi Chris, I’m downstairs outside,” the boy replied, and he could faintly hear the sound of a door closing.

“Already on my way down. See you in a few!” Chris said and hung up.

In the minute the boy was left alone, he took the time to take in his surroundings a little more. The general store not too far down the street, followed by a pharmacy, and what appeared to be a small family owned restaurant only a couple of buildings down on the other side of the street. 

“Morning!” A warm voice greeted, slightly startling the bunny boy out of his thoughts. He whipped around to face Chris and smiled. 

“Good morning,” he politely replied. 

“Sorry for startling you, are you ready to go up?” Chris said with a light chuckle. 

“Yes! Please, lead the way,” Felix replied, gesturing towards the entrance. 

The two boys walked through the entrance, after Chris had put in a key code to unlock said front entrance, and made their way over to the elevator. Once the doors opened and they’d walked inside, Chris pressed the button for the fourth floor. 

“You’re on the top floor?” Felix questioned, somewhat of a statement. 

“Yeah, in our first year my roommate and I were on the third floor of the student village, and we had people above and below us. It was honestly a shit show, and just a bit too much to handle so we knew we wanted to get a place that wasn’t in a multi-storey building, or at least not be sandwiched between floors. So top floor it is. Is that okay?” Chris asked with an eyebrow raised. Felix was quick to nod his head. 

“Of course it’s fine! As dumb as it sounds it’s kind of exciting? I don’t know like, when you’re a kid living on the top floor sounds like so much fun, and I guess I still feel a little bit of that,” Felix said blushing looking away a little, and if he wasn’t so focused on his own embarrassment, he would have heard the soft coo Chris let out at the admission. 

“I get it, don’t worry.” Chris said, trying to save the boys embarrassment a little. 

The doors opened and the boys walked down a nicely kept hallway, with fake plants and little silver numbers next to each heavy apartment door. 

“Come on in!” Chris said as he opened the door to his apartment. 

As he walked through the offered open door, and past the smiley wolf boy, Felix understood why Chris thought it might feel tense to meet him at his apartment. The place was filled with the wolf’s scent to the point that, if Felix hadn’t previously met the other boy, it would have been instantly overwhelming. 

A hybrids sense of smell is nowhere near as keen as their animal counterparts, but it was still possible to discern one persons scent from another. And although Felix had enough sense to dismiss it, he couldn’t deny the fact that it affected him a little. The wolf’s scent didn’t affect him in any negative way per se, but the walk into the apartment overwhelmingly felt like Felix was trespassing on the others territory, regardless of the type of breed he was. 

“Home sweet home. Please don’t mind the mess, let me give you the full tour,” Chris said chuckling, and Felix nodded as he tried to slow down his heartbeat. It was hard to stay nervous for long, because the other boy had such a caring and protective aura that Felix was able to calm down quite soon after. 

The apartment, for what it was, was quite spacious. The front entrance started with a little welcome mat and a place for shoes, then a small step up to a hallway. The bathroom on the right side, and what looked to be a study room on the left, with one currently cluttered with what Felix assumed was recording and mixing equipment, and one desk clean. 

Along the right wall were the two bedrooms. Christopher’s room decorated with various knickknacks with an overall monochrome aesthetic, while the other bedroom remained plain. Felix could already see where his big plushy would sit, and how his comforter would look. Sure he might had been getting ahead of himself, but it was easy to see where he could fit into the space Chris has offered him. 

Further down on the right side it opened up to the kitchen, dining area and living area, in one big open space with a sliding door which led to a small balcony outside. The little apartment was very well kept, and Felix could really see himself living there. 

He could see movie nights juggled up on the plush L-shaped sofa, and he could picture study days in the front room with intense keyboard noises resonating from both Chris and himself. 

He loved it. 

Felix tried not to get his hopes up. Rationally he knew that Chris would not have asked him to look at the apartment if he didn’t like him. That was the point of meeting at the cafe. So logically Felix knew that Chris at least somewhat liked him, and that he thought that they could possibly get along well enough to live together. 

Even with this, there was something in the back of Felix’s mind that told him not to let his guard down. Something that told him that things never came to him easily, that he somehow didn’t deserve it. 

“So, Felix?” Chris’s voice could be heard behind him, which caused him to turn around.  
“What do you think? I know it’s not much, but I think you’d be able to fit in nicely. I’m not sure how much stuff you want to bring from home, but we can go out and get some stuff if you want to decorate a bit.” Chris said, showing his pearly white teeth, which momentarily distracted the bunny boy again, because usually seeing a wolves canine teeth would feel threatening, but all he felt was warmth and his own smile as it began to form. 

“It’s perfect, I love the place! It’s easy to get to and the street is nice and I can really see how I’d squeeze in here,” the boy answered, as he chewed his lip. 

It was too good to be true, he knew it was. 

“But?” Chris added, and Felix notes the boys ears were down turned and had flattened to his head slightly. 

Was Chris blaming himself for Felix’s reluctance? 

“Wait! No, no! No but. I’m just,” the boy paused.  
“I would love to live here, with you.” He added, unsure of himself.  
“If you would let me?” Felix said slowly, as he gauged the other boys reaction. The wolf only huffed out a laugh and smiled. 

“Of course, Felix. I would love that.” Chris answered, and it was like the uncertainty that hung over the both of them was immediately lifted and excitement was in its place. 

“Okay,” the bunny boy smiled the widest he had in a long time, just staring at the other boy. The same feeling as the day before had come back, where it felt comfortable and warm even when they hadn’t known each other for long. Felix questioned why he had felt the uneasiness to begin with, when Chris was the embodiment of kindness. 

Something to dwell on another day. 

“Okay!” Chris said laughing.  
“That means we’ve got some paper work to deal with, bu we can leave that for another day if you need to be anywhere?” The boy asked, as he raised an eyebrow. 

“No, no! I’m free the whole day. Let’s deal with it now and then I can get my stuff ready as soon as possible,” Felix laughed, as he tried not to sound over eager. 

“Sounds good to me. I’m glad I’m not the only one excited about this,” the wolf boy said sheepishly.  
“I’m looking forward to living with you, you seem really, uh, cool and interesting, and fun to be around,” he added, and Felix noted a slight pink spread across the boys cheeks. Felix laughed at the boys slight awkwardness. 

“Yeah I’m excited too, I think it will be fun living here,” the bunny boy said, as he felt his own cheeks heat up. 

•••

The few following days after were spent at Felix’s parents house, and because the two bunny boys were attached at the hip most of the time, Jisung was happily invited to stay in their quaint family home. 

Felix was also thankful for the extra pair of hands to help bring things over to Chris’s apartment. Not that he planned on taking too many things from home, but he appreciated the help nonetheless. Even if in the end it only meant that he’d feel less embarrassed at the train station with too much luggage, and really, that’s something Jisung would willingly do for the other boy anyway even if it meant going out of his way. As much as the other bunny acted like a brat sometimes, he really had a heart of gold. 

However Felix had to work on his wording, because it was no longer just Chris’s apartment, with the paper work signed and sent in it was finalised (or about to be finalised by the landlord) that it was now partly his own apartment too, but he was struggling to think of it that way. 

In his first semester one of the things said amongst the ongoing slander from his asshole of a roommate, was that the place they lived in was not shared, that there was no way a human and a hybrid ever shared anything. His roommate made it very clear that he was simply a pet that didn’t deserve to be treated the same as humans, that he was more or less a houseplant that could talk. After being treated like that for so long it was hard to forget what had been drilled into him as much as he tried to not pay attention. 

In wider society, that ideology was still everywhere. That somehow humans were the be all and end all and hybrids were always second best. 

Frankly, Felix was sick of it, he wanted to hate, he wanted to be angry and fight, but he knew that he couldn’t prove himself that way, because he wanted to be better than those who throw harsh words so blindly. He wanted to prove himself in the only way he knew how, to be the best he could be, to be kind and compassionate, and hope that it was enough. 

“If you think any harder you’re going to start levitating,” Jisung said lightly pushing Felix’s shoulder. The two boys were waiting for their first train back to the city. They’d need to transfer twice to get to the area where the apartment was.  
“Are you okay? Second thoughts? He didn’t actually like push you or anything to live with him, like, this was what you wanted right?” Jisung asked a mile a minute. 

“No, no, nothing like that. I told you before, he’s like the epitome of kind and gentle,” Felix said swatting the others boys hand away.  
“You know, like, from what I can tell so far,” he added, as he tried to cover up what could have been too much of a compliment. 

“Sure, sure,” Jisung shrugged with a smile.  
“So what was it then? Everything okay up there?” He asked, as he attempted to lightly knock on the other boys head. Felix quickly evaded the attack with a smile and a laugh. 

“I’m fine. Just a change I guess,” he sighed.  
“I think it’s just,” he paused trying to find an accurate word, and huffed when he couldn’t think of it.  
“Hard, like, he really had been nice to me. Like nicer than even a lot of other people like us but yeah it’s just,” he gestured wildly with one of his hands.  
“Ugh, hard. Like my brain won’t let me believe it,” he mumbled as he looked to the ground. As that was said, the boys train pulled into the station. The platform wasn’t too crowded considering it was only a little past rush hour, but it made it easy for the boys to find seats with their luggage in a designated area next to them. 

“I get it.” Jisung said softly as they sat down.  
“I really do. When shit like that happens you don’t just forget it. For people like us it’s hard to believe anything regardless of reassurance.” He said, picking at the loose denim strands fraying at the knees of his ripped jeans.  
“But, at the same time, we can’t keep letting it run our lives. This guy, Chris, he’s half natural predator. Like, would one hundred percent hunt us is we were our actual species, and according to most of societies rules, he should have been intimidating and controlling and whatever else they like to spit out.” He said as he looked at Felix, who had since been watching him as he spoke.  
“But he wasn’t. You said he was kind, and comforting, and welcoming. And like I know that we have to look out for ourselves first and foremost, but we can’t judge him on what he is. Otherwise we’d be just as bad as everyone else,” Jisung finished, and as he did he smiled. The other boy couldn’t help but smile too. 

“Okay, alright. Cautious but not discriminatory. Got it,” he said smiling wider.  
“Now that I’ve got that thought settled I can let myself feel more excited,” he sighed, as he learnt back in his seat and peered out the window. 

“Exactly! And not you can focus on how you can introduce your amazingly talent best friend to your new flat mate so that he likes me- Ouch!” Jisung said cheekily, with Felix play hitting him on the shoulder as a retaliation. 

Felix had started to hope that things were really going to be okay this time, but he’d only really know once they got there. 

He was more excited than ever to get back to the city. A place he had deemed as unsafe, now held new opportunities to grow and learn. 

He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you for all the comments so far T^T it's so encouraging :c 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Any constructive criticism is welcome :) 
> 
> Scream with me on twitter @/muttracha !
> 
> See you guys soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I haven't written fanfiction since I was in my early teens so constructive criticism is welcome!! 
> 
> Updates will be slow because I'm also a struggling university student so please be patient.
> 
> Scream with me on twitter @/usagibin !
> 
> See ya next time :) <3


End file.
